


Sacking Out

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Been asleep long?”</i></p><p><i>“No.”</i></p><p><i>The indignation, together with the way Jensen is trying to fast-blink himself up onto his elbows, makes Jared smile. “Dude, you have the flu. And a fever. It’s okay to sleep.”</i></p><p><i>“Then yes,” Jensen collapses back on the pillow with a sigh. “In and out for friggin’ hours.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my angel Ancasta, whis was prompted by something Jensen let slip a convention about his guilty TV pleasure. Heh.

Jared knows Jensen is asleep in the downstairs’ den about thirty seconds after he steps through the front door, so he shushes Harley with some urgent whispers as soon as the dog jumps up to greet him. He knows because Sadie is missing – decadent sloth that she is. And because he can hear Ryan Seacrest sucking up to someone on the red carpet. Jensen will watch the odd show on E!, especially when he’s sick, but there is no way a conscious Jensen will tolerate the guy who bitch-slapped Jensen at a party when Jensen first moved to LA years ago. Jared doesn’t know the details, except that Jensen gets tight-lipped whenever Ryan Seacrest comes on screen and changes the channel instantly. Whatever. They both have stories from way back that don’t need rehashing. And they both have guilty TV pleasures they mock each other mercilessly for. Jared is guessing Jensen fell asleep in front of one of his.

His suspicion is confirmed when he steps into the den and sees Jensen sprawled on his back on the sofa, head tipped, mouth open, and the most adorable soft snores in the universe rhythmically moving his chest–and Sadie’s head–up and down. Sadie loves a sick person down for the count, will climb up and attach herself to their blanket/sofa/bed/duvet for the duration. She’s lucky Jared has an extra wide couch, so she can stretch out alongside her chosen human and not get kicked off for crushing them. All she has is her head on Jensen’s chest, but Jensen has made quite the nest for himself. He’s dragged a pillow and a blanket off the bed, and his right arm is curled around Sadie, which, oh yes... Jared eases his phone out of his pocket and takes three shots, including the best close-up _ever_. Sadie’s ears go down and she starts a slow tail thump the closer Jared gets.

“Ssshh...” He gets to her just as Jensen starts to stir. He goes to a crouch and scratches Sadie’s ears to keep her still and quiet. Then he mutes the TV and wraps his fingers loosely around Jensen’s right wrist. Shit. Still hot.

“Jared?” Jensen raises his head a little off the pillow and Sadie’s tail thump gets stronger. Jensen’s cheeks look flushed and his voice is awful.

Jared rests his hand briefly on the side of Jensen’s neck. “Yeah. Just home. You okay?”

“Timezit?”

“Just after six. Been asleep long?”

“No.”

The indignation, together with the way Jensen is trying to fast-blink himself up onto his elbows, makes Jared smile. “Dude, you have the flu. And a fever. It’s okay to sleep.”

“Then yes,” Jensen collapses back on the pillow with a sigh. “In and out for friggin’ hours.”

Jared gets up enough to perch on the few inches of space Sadie has left him next to Jensen on the sofa. He bites his lip and resists the urge to reach out and just _pet_ Jensen. He always finds the under-the-weather, slow-blinking version of the man something he wants to hug and squeeze the life out of. Not that Jensen ever lets him. He contents himself with a light hand on Jensen’s neck instead.

“You want anything? Water, juice, soup?”

“Nah. ’M good. Just...”

“What?”

“Watch TV with me? Fuckin’ boring watching this shit by myself, and I just can’t get up right now.”

“What about your girlfriend? Think she’ll mind?”

Jensen cranes his head to look down the length of Sadie, who is still stretched out alongside him. He shakes his legs under the blanket to move her. “She’s had her turn. Come on girl, time to go be a dog again.”

Jared helps, because there is no way Sadie is moving without persuasion. She gets about four feet from the sofa and then goes down with a massive yawn, head settling between her paws.

Jared shakes his head. “Even lazier than you, man.”

“Shut up and get in here.”

Jensen holds up the blanket and Jared toes off his shoes before getting in as carefully as he can, concentrating on not elbowing Jensen in the head as he climbs over him. He ends up turned onto his left side with his back pressed up against the sofa. What with Sadie’s body heat and Jensen’s fever, it’s like snuggling up to a furnace.

“God. You are freakin’ hot, Jensen.”

“Aw, thanks, but I have a headache. Literally.”

Jared swats him lightly. “Dick. I mean your fever. Are you sure you want me pressing in on you like this?” He’s trying to keep his weight off Jensen as much as he can, but the sofa isn’t that big.

Jensen kind of settles things by wrapping his right arm around Jared’s shoulders and tugging him in and down until Jared’s head is resting on his shoulder.

Jared feels his hair being stroked.“Stay. There’s a good boy.”

“You spend way too much time with my dogs.”

“Your fault. Now let me lie here and suffer, Jay. And don’t worry about the heat. I’ll get the chills in a bit and leech all of yours back out of you.”

“Can’t wait.” But Jared knows it’s true and can’t help squeezing Jensen for that. Or kissing his dry hot collarbone. He fucking hates it when Jensen is ill, even if it is only flu.

“Sap,” says Jensen. But it’s quiet and fond.

“Your fault,” says Jared back, just as fondly. “Now, what are we watching? Please don’t tell me it’s—

“Yup,” Jensen thumbs off the mute switch and changes the channel. “Just in time for ‘The Real Housewives of New Jersey’. And heh, it’s a marathon.”

“I thought the Beverley Hills one was your thing?”

“Nah. These bitches are way more insane. This one here, Danielle? Total psycho. Thinks she’s on an episode of Law and Order or something. And see her? Her daughter just tore a chunk out of that one’s hair at a party. I forget why...what?”

“Nothin’.” And it really is nothing. Well, nothing Jared is going to put into words. He just wonders what happened to make lying on a sofa listening to an unkempt and fever-high Jensen wax lyrical about a bunch of crazy housewives the only place to be.

Jensen is blinking at him, all slow and glassy again.

So he leans up and kisses a hot cheek. “Just watch your crazy housewives, Jensen.”

“You watch ’em.” Jensen’s fingers start carding through Jared’s hair, slow and easy as they settle down. Jared shivers and wonders if he shouldn’t be the one doing this to Jensen, because damn it’s soothing.

“I am.”

“No, I mean...you watch ‘em. I’mma sleep. Wanna know...y’know...what happens to her with...the one with...the hair.”

Jensen’s fingers still, and within seconds a soft snore reaches Jared.

He can get to the remote, he can. So he knows how bad he really has it when he stays right where he is, head on Jensen’s shoulder, right leg slung loosely over both of Jensen’s, and watches two more episodes.

Whatever. If Jensen needs to know the fate of psycho bitch and hair puller to feel better, it’s the least Jared can do.

******  



End file.
